Super Saiyan Third Grade
}} is the second branch of advanced Super Saiyan, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. Like the Ascended Super Saiyan stage, it is a forced increase in the power output of the initial transformation, and thus is not in itself an actual transformation. All natural inhibitions of the body are completely removed in this state, resulting in 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserves. Overview Appearance In this stage, the Saiyan is similar in appearance to the Legendary Super Saiyan form. The skin of the Saiyan may become slightly redder due to increased blood flow, and muscle size is increased to the point of practical ridiculousness. The aura no longer flows upward, but flails outward, with surges of bio-electricity becoming more frequent and prominent. In the series, the Ultra Super Saiyan form was discovered as an advanced stage of Ascended Super Saiyan (itself an advanced stage of the Super Saiyan transformation) that further increased the physical strength of the Super Saiyan form. However, due to this form being so muscular, mass is increased to the point where the user's speed is reduced to debilitating levels. In addition, the Saiyan's energy rapidly depletes due to the effort needed simply to maintain the transformation. Altogether, the negatives of this stage outweigh the positives. Usage and power Believing that he surpassed his father Vegeta in strength, Future Trunks ascends to the Ultra Super Saiyan form to combat Perfect Cell at the behest of Vegeta's defeat. Although he manages to hold his own for some time, he too is unable to defeat Cell because of his inability to maintain equality in speed. Because of his inexperience with these transformations, Future Trunks does not realize that his bulky form would be an inhibitor of his ability to battle, a characteristic that is later noted by both Goku and Cell. Future Trunks assumes that Vegeta is aware of this as well, believing this to be the reason Vegeta doesn't use the form. Cell displays a similar ability to bulk up his muscles when he mocked Future Trunks for using it. When Cell fights Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form, he ends up losing his temper and resorts to using his slow, Power Weighted form, which fails to help him win the battle. This form is considered to be physically stronger than Super Saiyan 2 in terms of ki sensations, and if brute strength were all that mattered in a fight (e.g. an arm wrestling contest), this form would be better suited. Merely the speed loss and ki consumption make it anything short of perfect. Trivia *Due to the significant drawbacks of the stage, it is the only stage of Super Saiyan in the manga canon that has never been able to win a fight (it is presumed that Super Saiyan 3 could have won against Majin Buu if Goku or Gotenks had put forth all their effort). *It is hypothesized by Future Trunks that Vegeta was capable of this form, but refrained from using it against Perfect Cell, since he knew of its limits. This is highly likely, as Goku immediately realized the drawbacks of it after attaining it. Given Vegeta's strategic mind and combat intelligence, it would also be logically assumed that he knew of the limitations of the form as well, even if he never had the ability to attain it. *Before the Legendary Super Saiyan form was created several sources claimed Broly was using this form due to his muscle expansion. *Krillin once compared Trunks' Ultra Super Saiyan form to a Great Ape, as he said that Trunks shouldn't scare him like that with the transformation since "as far as Krillin knew, Trunks was going to go 'Great Ape' on him" Category:Saiyans Category:Techniques